sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Colonel (Mega Man X)
Colonel appears in Mega Man X4 as the main attack leader of Repliforce and Iris's over-protective big brother. His ultimate flaw is his pride of the Repliforce, and he is very oblivious to the effects of his actions. He simply does what he sees is best for Reploids, but does not realize Repliforce has been manipulated by a former and constant nemesis of the Maverick Hunters and the United States of America. The player faces him at least once. If the player is using X, he will face him twice—once after four Mavericks have been beaten and later the player faces him in the Memorial Hall, and once in the Space Port, before entering the Final Weapon. In Zero's case, the first battle is merely a cinema scene, where Zero spares him for the sake of Iris, but in Space Port, Zero is forced to destroy him. Appearance Colonel is a tall, serious looking reploid. His height is so great that he dwarfs X in the ending cutscene of X4. He wears a hat with its bill pointing downwards. His shoulders bear spherical blue jewels in the center and a sharp spike on the top. Like most reploids, his fingers are segmented. He is almost always seen with his weapon, a saber similar to Zero's own. Power & Abilities * He can perform a dash, which pairs with his ability to teleport. * He is quite skilled with his saber. He can perform surprising slashes with his teleport, shoot moon-shaped energy beams from it, charge electricity from the sky into his it to create multiple (but avoidable) electric beams rising from the ground or even slash a powerful wave of energy that keep on moving with its size getting bigger & bigger. Attacks Colonel appears to fight Zero once and X twice through the course of the game. In his first encounter with X, he uses only two attacks: * "Shockwave" (衝撃波) - The first one is his most common, in which he uses his saber to shoot three arcs of energy towards the player. * "Teleportation" (瞬間移動) - The second is his teleportation attack, in which he teleports to the player's exact position while attacking, then dashes towards one corner of the room. In his encounter with X or Zero at Space Port, his saber attacks move faster towards the player this time, along with acquiring more offensive speed. He adds two new attacks to his arsenal: * "Thunder Attack" (雷攻撃) - His signature attack. Colonel summons lightning and plant it on the floor, which then moves outward and upward in sequence. * "Huge Shockwave" (巨大衝撃波) - A desperation move which Colonel uses when his health bar is nearly depleted. It involves him leaping into the air and slamming the floor, unleashing a massive pink energy wave. Seems to be a much stronger version than his small Sword Waves. Dialogues Playing as Zero (After defeating Eregion.) Colonel: Zero! Long time, no see! Zero: Colonel... What are you doing here? Colonel: I've come to save my sister, Iris. I only hope she's okay... Zero: She's fine! I just rescued her. Colonel: Oh? Thanks, Zero! I owe you one... Zero: ...Colonel. I have a question for you. ...Did your unit attack this place? Colonel: What are you talking about? Repliforce came here for help. We weren't involved in the attack! Zero: They suspect you've become a Maverick. Colonel: What!? Zero: Disarm and come with me to the H.Q. Colonel: I'm afraid I can't. Soldiers never drop their weapons! I won't do it, not even for you Zero! Zero: Then they'll think you're a Maverick! Colonel: So be it! The Repliforce prefers war over dishonor and shame! Goodbye, Zero! Zero: Wait! Colonel! Listen to me! Zero: Damn! This isn't good, Colonel! They may decide the entire Repliforce is a group of Mavericks! (Colonel's sends a message to Maverick Hunter H.Q..) Colonel: Zero! I'll be at the Memorial Hall! Be there! (Memorial Hall (Cutscene).) Zero: Colonel! Colonel: What? Zero: I'm disappointed in you, Colonel! HUUWAAA! (Zero attacks) Colonel: What do you think you're doing? Zero: It's not too late! Stop the coup now! Colonel: Never... Zero: If that's your decision... Prepare yourself! (Colonel and Zero start fighting, their sabers clashing wildly. Colonel is just about ready to strike once more when Iris' voice stops him.) Iris: Stop! Please! Brother, please! Don't you remember?! Zero saved my life! Colonel: Very well, then... I'll spare your life for now... (Colonel starts walking away) But next time there will be no mercy. Iris: Zero, please don't fight with my brother! If you do, I'm afraid that one of you might end up... (Zero leaps down, his fist clenching in anger.) Zero: Someone must stop Repliforce...! Iris: Zero! (Zero walks away.) Zero: I don't want to fight. Step back. Colonel: I'm sorry. I can't let you through... Zero: Iris will be sad if she loses you... Colonel: Don't be so presumptuous, Zero! Save it until after you've defeated me! Colonel: ...Impressive, Zero! But it's too late! Zero: What!? Colonel: Repliforce has left for the space! Even if I perish, Repliforce lives. Zero: ...Colonel. Colonel: ... Zero. Tell Iris that her brother died happily! ...Goodbye, Zero! Zero: Colonel!!! Quotes Playing as X * "I'm the Colonel of the Repliforce." * "What are you talking about!? I only came to save my sister. The army responsible for all the violence in this region is not the Repliforce!" * "Never! You're asking my soldiers to drop their weapons? The only time we drop our weapons is when we aren't able to fight any longer!" * "Do as you will! The Repliforce would sooner fight and die than discard our pride! Consider us Mavericks if this is what you wish!" * "I, too, share the General's sentiment. Take heed, we have no other choice. Let us fight venerably with courage and pride, without fear, for we are the Repliforce... the most powerful army in history!!" (During General's announcement.) * "X, I'll wait for you at Memorial Hall. Make sure you show up on time!" * "...Never!" * "The Repliforce must be independent! Our battle will determine this!" * "Impressive! But the result won't be the same next time. Until then..." (First Defeat to X.) * "I'll stop anyone who tries to interfere with our independence!" * "...You hunters will never be able to understand us! Get ready, X!" * "... Impressive ... But ... it's too late!" (Second Defeat to X.) * "The Repliforce... already left for space! ... I'm beaten ... but the Repliforce will never perish! The Reploids' nation will be born in the vastness of space!" (Death Quote.) In-battle lines *''"Show me what you've got." (Pre-battle line)'' *''"I've been waiting to fight with you." (Pre-battle line)'' *''"I'll show you no mercy. Now get ready!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Hi-ya!" (attacking)'' *''"Yaaaah!" (dashing)'' *''"Energy Breaker!" (electric attack, 2nd encounter)'' *''"Ground Crush!!" (energy wave attack, 2nd encounter)'' Other Media Archie Comics Colonel made a brief cameo in Mega Man #51, part eight of the Worlds Unite crossover, along with Iris. As the Maverick Hunters, Freedom Fighters, Robot Masters, and Team Sticks engaged Sigma's Genesis Portal-cloned Maverick army, Zero noted that both Colonel and Iris were absent. Trivia * Colonel has a cameo fighting against Zero in the opening scene of Mega Man X5. **An "image" of him is also used in one of Phoenix Magnion's attacks in Mega Man Zero 2. * Colonel, along with his sister, speaks with a British accent. * He has a NetNavi counterpart, Colonel.EXE, who appeared in Mega Man Battle Network 5 and 6, and in the anime. In the sixth game, he had a sister Navi, Iris.EXE. * The Skiver mentions his loyalty to "the Colonel" when confronted by Zero in Mega Man X5. ** The Skiver's loyalty to Colonel is also mentioned in the booklet for the American port of Mega Man X5; though his name is poorly translated, resulting in him being referred to as "Carnel," a literal Romanization of his name spelled in Japanese katakana. * Colonel was briefly mentioned by X in Project X Zone, in which the latter recognizes Iris as the younger sister of the former, as well as "the girl from the Repliforce incident". Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Freedom Planet characters Category:Robot characters in video games Category:Mega Man characters Category:Male characters in video games Category:Fictional robots Category:Video game bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters